


Detox

by masseylass



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masseylass/pseuds/masseylass
Summary: Watching Cait strapped to the detox chair elicits some feelings inside of Nate that he never realized he had before. These feelings are located primarily in the inner-pants region, in case you were wondering.
Relationships: Cait/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Detox

“Whenever you’re ready, you go ahead and throw the switch.”

Cait gave a nervous swallow. She took a deep breath, trotted behind the door, and took a seat in the chair. It was huge, with jagged, cross-hatched pads of leather. Was it designed for comfort? It looked like a throne made for an evil doctor. 

She took a seat. Metal rings slid into place around her wrists and ankles. Her emerald eyes shot open. I could see the fear inside of them, that for a split second, she wanted to call out to me and tell me to stop, that she was having second thoughts. Before she could, I leaned over the terminal and selected [INITIATE TOXIN PURGE].

_I’m sorry Cait. I’ve gotta do the right thing here. We’ve made it this far together, and I’d be a fool to let you turn back now._

I knew she couldn’t hear my thoughts. Hell, she probably couldn’t even see me anymore. The chair was making horrifying noises, mechanical whirs and clanks like something out of a science fiction novel. What was happening? I glanced down at the terminal, hoping the damn thing came with a manual or something, but an abrupt scream drew my attention back to the glass.

Cait was in _agony,_ tugging at the restraints that kept her in place as the needles pumped God only knows what into her blood. That scream of hers was terrifying, cracking through the air and echoing back into my ears even from the thick, corrugated wall that separated us. That’s when I realized that the sounds I was hearing were coming through a pair of speakers, and that the window was a two-way mirror; I could see and hear Cait, but she could neither see nor hear me.

I peered through the window. Steel mechanisms jutted into her neck like monster teeth. They turned and cranked, Cait staring the ceiling with fearful eyes. She took a deep, trembling breath, attempting to get her courage back. Her wail died down and what came out next was a series of throaty gasps. She was gritting her teeth, trying everything she could to hold back and bare it. After all, she’d dealt with everything else the Commonwealth threw at her – bullets, mutants, ferals – so why not a machine? 

Her green eyes were lost and starry, wide, constricted, pleading. “Uhn…hn…ohhh-hh-hh…” That last bit there came out in a shudder, one that made her stir in her seat. There wasn’t much room for her to maneuver, though. She was trapped by the restraints. The way she tugged her arms and jerked her hips was a futile effort; Cait, left moaning, heaving her weight as I watched the the shaky fluctuation of her hips…

I looked down.

“Oh shaddap,” I said to my boner. 

What the fuck, Nate? Now? Really? This was my friend! And she was in pain! And sure, maybe she flirted with me, but she flirted with everyone: MacCready, Danse, Preston, Piper, a cardboard cutout of the Silver Shroud (given she was drunk and in all honesty the Shroud is the entire reason I’m a 1 on the Kinsey scale,) but come on! Not the time!

“Ah! Ahh! Oh!”

Each moan quavered more than the one before it, like she was losing control of her breathing. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering, shaking, a veil of fiery hair burning against either of her cheeks constellated with pretty, orange freckles. Where else did she have freckles? On her belly? Her chest? What about on her breasts? What would she look like, lying there without clothes, moaning the same way she-

“Nope!” I said, refusing to acknowledge my massive hard-on. I folded my arms across my chest. Damn it. It was really persistent, though. Straining, tugging at my pants, dying to break free. _Fuck_ I was horny.

The machine stopped. What started as heavy cries and subsided into moans now petered out into breathy, ragged gasps. You know, the kind you get after you get all worked up and finally cum and now you’re lying there taking it all in, catching your breath and-

“Staaahp,” I pleaded with my body. I said a little prayer to God, or whatever god was in charge of male hormones and inappropriate boners, and went to collect my friend.

A sheen of ~~beautiful~~ sweat glazed her forehead and chest. She looked exhausted. She lied there panting ~~and fuck it turned me on~~ with the restraints open and unlatched. 

“Are you alright, Cait?” I asked, holding out a hand. She gingerly took it and I helped her to her feet.

“Strange…” she mused, “I feel really strange. Everythin’ feels…different. Everythin’ feels…clearer.” She brought her hand to her head and rubbed her temples. “Colors. Sounds. Smells. Nothin’ is like I remember.” She took a step back and wobbled, obviously feeling dizzy after the ordeal. “I…I can’t believe it worked. The cravings, the pain, hell, even the rush. They’ve disappeared. Was I really that far gone?”

“The pain’s gone too?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m at me best, but somethin’s changed. That sick feelin’, the pain? It’s gone from stabbin’ to dull. I dunno. Maybe some of it was in me head.”

_It’s alright, Cait. I’ve got a dull pain in my head, too, so to speak._

“Doesn’t matter,” she continued, “I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

-

Cait must have been feeling pretty miserable before, because ‘haven’t felt this good’ didn’t hold as much weight for me as it did for Cait, at least not when she was that ill or weak. Sure, the chems had been cleared out of her blood, but her body was still readjusting to it all. She didn’t make it twenty feet out of the vault before I stopped her.

“Whoa. You’re looking pretty rough, Cait.”

She was pale – paler than her usual Irish complexion, anyway – and she couldn’t keep up like she usually could. To make matters worse, it was raining, and her bare arms were exposed to the cold.

“Aye,” she answered, “I think I need a minute to…I think I…”

Her voice petered off. Jesus. She looked like one of those porcelain dolls, no color to her skin at all, eyes completely glazed over. Being that pale meant one of two things was about to happen: either I was going to need to catch her fall, or she was going to-

She spun around and reached her arms out to steady herself, but there was nothing there for her to grip. Instead, she collapsed onto her hands and knees. I could hear soft retching noises amidst the pattering of the rain and the creak of the steel vault.

A pang of sympathy washed over me like the rain. I approached her quietly from behind, kneeling down and placing a strong hand against her back. My god, she was so tiny. She had such a little waist. I think she was naturally thin which was fine, but would she gain a healthier weight now that she was clean? 

“S-sorry,” she gasped, in between episodes. 

“Shh, take your time.” I let my hand graze her back. Hopefully it was bringing her some peace. I had never had any addictions like that, at least not to the point of chemical dependency, and in my unprofessional opinion, feeling a little nauseous meant she was handling it all pretty well. I had seen people far worse off than her. Besides, I was fine staying by her side. This was the Commonwealth; I wasn’t perturbed by blood or guts or even a little-

She retched again. Had she eaten anything? Sure didn’t look like it. I was a little worried. Once she finished, I should probably see if she felt well enough to eat something. I allowed my hand to slide down to her waist, fingers brushing against her middle. She was trembling softly beneath me. Aaand…

_Oh, it’s you! Boner! How nice of you to join us again! Now **FUCK OFF.**_

-

I carried Cait back inside of the vault bridal-style. It did not help my erection. The recently-deceased Gunners had beds and a cooking spit down on one of the lower levels, so we set up there for the evening. I got her undressed, which _really_ made things difficult for my “issue,” and tucked her under the covers, pulling a too-big shirt out from one of the Gunner’s trunks. Cait was too hot though, especially with that fire I got going, and opted to sleep on top of the covers in that oversized, army-green shirt and white pair of underwear, and _only_ that. Ugh, my dick.

She ate something light and snoozed for a while, but hey, progress. Despite my intrepid boner, I was really worried about Cait. This whole… _thing_ that was going on in my pants? This had nothing to do with her. This had to do with the fact that I was a horny, old bastard who got really, really lonely out there in the wasteland, and now, there was a woman in close proximity. Didn’t matter who she was. She existed. The rest was my problem.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair with a leg folded over my knee, elbow resting on its arm. I watched her from across the dying fire. She was still pale, but at least now the rosy bloom in her cheeks had returned. Good. 

I was proud of her, you know. It takes a lotta guts for a man, woman, or anyone to admit their weakness and address it head-on. Cait told me exactly what her problem was, said, ‘let’s fix it,’ and travelled across the whole Commonwealth to do just that. And she had done it. I was prepared to stay by her side for as long as she needed me no matter how miserable she felt or how messy things got. The worst was over, and now, Cait could finally start living again. That she felt comfortable trusting me enough to bring me with her spoke volumes; she confided in me, trusted me, thought I was a good person who-

She stirred. Sighed. Her legs spread apart and she stretched before rolling over. My cock twitched.

“Oh for cryin’ out…”

-

“You’re not a good person,” I chided, staring into my own reflection as I pumped my dick in my fist. “If you were, you wouldn’t be jacking off to the idea of Cait, would you, buddy?” Fuck, that mutfruit lube felt good on my cock. I grunted. Orgasm was building in my balls. Man, what a place to get off: the overseer’s office amidst a flurry of folding chairs. What would their ghost say if they could see me about to cum all over their terminal? 

And as much as I hated, _loathed_ to admit it, I was so turned on by Cait it was killing me. The way her little white panties poked out from between her oversized t-shirt had me hard as a rock. My mind wouldn’t stop wandering. What would those panties look like wet? What would get her there? Would she want to be kissed, teased, head shoved between her legs with my tongue buried inside of her?

“Ah yeah, right there,” I sputtered, beating myself so fast I thought I might rip my dick off its hinges. God that felt good…too good. I was gonna cum. _Oh, fuck, right th-_ Speaking of hinges though:

The door slid open. “Bah!” I squawked, tucking my junk back into my pants and pretending to do something, _anything_ else with the terminal. “Nope! Darn! That’s not the password! Any ideas, Cait?”

“Didja try ‘penis?’”

My face was on fire in an instant. Lips sucking themselves into a thin line. All I could think to say was, “It’s a four-letter passcode.”

“’Dick?’ ‘Cock?’ ‘Junk?’ Or are ya thinking of women? Try ‘Cunt,’ or maybe ‘Twat.’”

I could have died. Just, rolled over with my stupid hard-on and died. I opted to laugh instead. It wasn’t a super convincing laugh, I’d wager. “You’re funny, Cait. And obviously, you’ve caught me indisposed. I’m sorry you had to see that, and now I’d really like to put it behind us and never talk about it again. Deal?”

-

“Remember that time I caught you wankin’ it in the overseer’s office?” She brought her heel down on the raider’s skull. It crunched. Blood exploded all over her size seven, steel-toe boot.

“You mean yesterday?” I asked, ignoring the unpleasant tightness in my throat and the turn of my gut at the sight of gore. Well, at least Cait was feeling better, certainly well enough to knock a few heads, and then some. But she would _not_ leave me alone.

-

“Oi!” she shouted from the adjacent rooftop two weeks later.

I stepped over the supermutant corpse with one, long lunge. “What?!” I hollered, thinking she’d found some loot or something.

“Keepin’ it in yer pants, darlin’?” 

“Ugh.” I rolled my brown eyes. 

She did that sometimes, just stopped everything and reminded me that I was a man who masturbated like every other man. The only catch was that she had caught me that one time. I never did tell her I was imagining her – why would I? – but then things started to a get…complicated.

-

She was opening up to me. Telling me things, things about her past. The way her parents abused her, how Tommy made her feel when he shoved her in that cage fighting ring, how she slammed junk into her veins just to forget. I didn’t know what else to do but console her. How could I not? She was sad, depressed, miserable. She had no friends, no family. It was just me and Cait. At least I had people like Nick and Piper and MacCready, and true, Cait was taking to them well enough, but I was the closest friend she had.

One day, we were up north at a place called Lynn Woods. It was this old settlement that had long since been wiped off the map. In that time, other people had inhabited it, namely raiders along with a couple of deathclaws. Cait and I found that out the hard way, by pulling the big, shiny lever at the top of the lookout tower. It took some doing, but now we can officially say that Nate and Cait killed two deathclaws at once. 

“Feelin’ alright?”

“Eh, yeah,” I answered, rotating that stubborn shoulder of mine. Sometimes it ached, but since that deathclaw took a swipe at me it was really starting to scream. “Gonna take a minute to catch my breath and stim up. You good?”

Cait plopped down on the couch in one of the abandoned shacks. “I’m fine. You just let me know if I can help with anythin’.”

“I’ll be alright. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone,” I winked.

She beamed at me. “No promises.”

I did what I intended to do: injected myself with a nice, big stimpak. Ahhh. There we go. And for a while after, I hung out around back of the lookout tower, staring off into the rolling hills. Gnarled trees jutted up from the ground like rotten teeth. Fog lingered, and the sounds of distant gunfire and noisy crows could be heard somewhere toward the city. The wasteland was a haunting place; terrifying, beautiful, sad, desolate, and so wondrous.

Somewhere between stimming up and getting lost in thought, I realized that an orange light was flickering off the buildings and the rocks around the ridge. Guess Cait had started up a fire. Good on her. I took my time leaning against the old bricks, catching my breath and smoking a cigarette. There we go. That was better.

I wasn’t sure how long I’d been gone. Couldn’t have been over twenty minutes. Cait knew I liked my space sometimes – introvert shit – and had no problem granted me such so long as she knew I was safe. I hauled my tall frame up the road, stopping just outside the doorway to the shack. “Cait?” I whispered. Even the distant gunfire had died down; now the only noises were the crackling fire, the creak of the furniture, and Cait’s soft whimper. Was she crying?

“Cait, are you o-” I stopped in the doorway.

“Shite!” she gasped, whipping her hand out of her pants so fast I couldn’t keep up. 

In any other circumstance – if this had been Piper or Curie – I would have quickly apologized, walked away, and never spoken a word about it to either of them. Tact, right? But, heh, Cait? Not a _fucking_ chance. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” I smirked, folding my arms indignantly across my chest. I didn’t have to say anything else for her to get that this was an act of revenge. No, _justice._

“Alright, fine,” she said with a flush and a coy grin. “You caught me. We’re even, now.”

“Good. Carry on, then.” I turned around and left. Well, in my mind, I did. In actuality, I stood there staring at the wet sheen across her fingers. My cock stirred in my pants. Ohhh no. Not this again.

“You just gonna stand there and watch?” she raised a brow. 

“I…no! Of course not.” Just as I actually turned to leave, she said,

“What if I asked ya to?”

What was there to say? Of course I wanted to watch. This? This was a godsend. Cait was gorgeous, this perfect, Irish embodiment of strength and femininity and wit and humor and _my god_ that beautiful burst of red hair she had when she pulled her pants down just then…

She tossed her boots and pants aside, scooting up onto the couch so that her back was against the armrest, legs splayed over the cushions. One leg popped up into the air to settle on the back of the couch, her other foot flat against the floor. 

I audibly sighed and tilted my head. _Oh my god…_ She was flawless. Her hair was trimmed neatly against her crotch – well, as neatly as she could have made it with the combat knife she kept, I guessed – revealing the most beautiful pussy I swear I had ever seen. It was this small, pink slit, rosy and wanting, already slick from her touch. It blossomed around her chubby lips, making an almost inaudible, wet noise as she dragged her fingers up it with a melodic sigh.

Oh jesus. I was hard.

Two fingers teased her entrance. She stared up at me, shamrock eyes shining in the light of the flame. Slowly, they dipped inside. She tilted her head back and hummed, working herself up for both our benefits. And boy was it working. How long had it been since I’d watched anybody get off in front of me? I think since my wife. Some days I missed Nora so much it hurt; other days, I wanted to hook up with the first woman I saw just so I could feel something, anything again. And the fact that it was _Cait_ on that couch, freckled chest heaving with every breath she took, every twitch of her fingers…

“May I?” I asked, gesturing toward my pants. 

“Please,” she answered. It was a breathy answer. Wanting. Pleading. I wondered how much of that tone was authentic. Maybe she got off on, well, getting other people off? She liked flirting. I knew it. Everyone knew it. She reveled in getting a reaction. Man, MacCready would have _killed_ to sleep with Cait. _Well, too bad, killshot,_ I thought, _tonight, Cait is mine._

I unfastened my buckle. Unbuttoned. Unzipped. And finally, I pulled my dick out. I was already aching in my own grip, rigid and needy. 

“I like what I’m seein’,” said Cait with a lustful shift of her belly and hips. 

What should I do? Stand there? Go over there? Play it up? Wait for instruction? Was I gonna scare her off? I took a deep breath and thought about what she would like, and what would make me feel good too. I started with a simple, easy pump of my cock, and said,

“So do I.”

She tittered. “Good…because I’m feelin’ really, really good right now. _Oh…_ ” She sank her fingers deeper inside of herself and made a noise not unsimilar to the kind she made when she was strapped to that chair in the vault. It was this desperate, high-pitched moan. I was only glad it wasn’t a result of pain anymore. With her splayed out for me like that, fingers rubbing herself closer to ecstasy, I could finally enjoy the thought of Cait without any guilt or hangups.

I gripped my length and started to stroke. Slow, arduous strokes that matched her pace. Each time she fingered herself I would pump my own cock. When she pulled out and traced her wet fingertips over that swollen, little clit of hers, I ran my thumb over my head and gave myself a flick. Her hand would then glide back down to her entrance, and mine would tug at my balls before resuming a series of strokes and pumps. 

“Can I ask you somethin’?” 

“Anything.”

“Back there in the vault…in the overseer’s office…who were you thinkin’ about?” She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. “Was it me?”

I paused, holding my erection in my hand, and chuckled. “Come on, Cait, I…” I shook my head. Not a _no_ kind of shake, more like _I don’t wanna talk about it_.

“Please…” she begged. Her thumb teased her clit and she moaned. “Tell me the truth.”

Jeez, was it hot in here? Er, _out_ here? And why was my mouth so dry all of a sudden? “Honestly?” I swallowed. My throat was so dry, too. “Yeah, Cait. I’m sorry.”

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you to fuck me?”

I swear I throbbed in my own hand just then. Was that true? She really wanted me to take her? Just like that? No strings attached? Because I felt the same way, and I had for a long, long time, maybe on a superficial level at first but the more time we spent together, the more I genuinely enjoyed her company. Not to mention, she was _stunning,_ laid out for me nice and ready and wet. Contrary to my nervousness before, I knew exactly what to say.

“Until tonight?” 

She was under me before I even had time to think. My hungry hips closed in on her naked crotch, left hand rubbing that thigh of hers on the back of the couch, my right cupping her chin as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She tasted like vanilla and whiskey and cigarettes. Her soft lips clashed against mine and she moaned breathlessly at my kiss.

Meanwhile, my left hand squeezed her thigh. She was thicker than she looked. I slid it ever inward, eliciting a throaty groan from her as my hand dipped between our respective hips and touched her pussy. Jesus, she was wet. 

I rocked my hips against my own hand, thereby giving my dick a little friction. This also pushed my palm against her crotch. Another moan came from Cait, a moan that I sucked back with her lips and tongue. 

God, I was so hard I couldn’t take it. She was making me so hot, squirming and moaning at my touch, at my kiss. I wanted more, _needed_ more, and so I felt around her slit, dipping my thumb inside of her, tracing my way up her slick lips, and finally, pressing it against her clit. She broke the kiss, tossed her head back, and moaned, voice crackling like the flames of the fire.

I rubbed her clit until she was a wreck, panting and rocking her hips against my hand, continuing until she was sweating. Ugh, I swear, if my dick got any harder I was gonna ruin my own orgasm and cum all over her. After all, every single noise she made pulled me closer and closer to the edge, along with the feel of my inert dick against her crotch.

I coughed and stopped playing with her. Fuck. Gotta slow down…

“Please, Darlin’,” she begged, now glancing up at me with shining eyes, “please fuck me.” 

I offered a soft laugh and lowered my head, brown hair spilling over my eyes as I began nibbling her neck. She rocked her hips against my cock and tilted her pretty head to the side. 

I reached down and grabbed my length, lining it up with her. Even that first touch of my tip on her pussy felt incredible. I sucked on her neck, trying to focus on that as opposed to the impending ache building in my balls. How long had it been for me? Months? Six months? _Shit, had it been six months?!_

My cock was inside of her in an instant. Six months! Fuck! I needed to get laid and I needed it yesterday. And my god, the sheen of her slick against my erection, the way she whined and mewled and begged “oh yeah, more!” and moved her hips, each squeeze of her walls against my cock…all of it brought me closer and closer to the edge.

I was fully clothed, fucking Cait with my dick jutting out of my trousers. And this beautiful, pantsless angel was making a real mess of the bottom of my t-shirt. She was so wet, dripping all over her own thighs and my cock and my shirt, moaning and squirming as I held her down and took her.

How long had it been for Cait, I wondered? Because she looked real desperate lying there with stars in her eyes like that. I thrust and thrust and thrust, watching her breasts bounce under her corset with every movement of my hips. Her lips were parted in this real pretty O-face and I couldn’t stop myself from imagining what it would feel like for Cait to get down on her knees and suck me off. Would she even want to? Or was she only desperate enough to fuck me because she had already gotten herself nice and horny all by her lonesome?

I loved the idea of Cait masturbating, all alone, fingers building herself up. I also loved the idea of, well, fucking her, just like I was. It didn’t really matter to me how Cait got off. I just liked hearing those frantic noises of hers, watching her get wet and mess up both of our clothes just for the sake of release. The idea of it – and the constant ebb and pull of Cait around my cock – was causing bliss to build inside of my balls and my stomach and my chest and every last inch of me. I failed to suppress a groan. 

“Aww, am I gettin' you close?” she asked with a sultry bite of her lip. God, she sounded like one of those x-rated holotapes, all hot and breathy…

“Cait, you have no idea,” I panted, hips boring against her sweet little ass. 

“Good, ‘cause you’re gettin' me really, really hot right now…”

“Yeah? C’mere.”

I seized her hips and she yelped as I rolled onto my back, dexterously keeping my dick inside of her while her legs bent at the knee and came to rest on either side of my chest. Now, Cait was sitting on top of me, taking every last inch of me while I stared up at her with fire in my eyes. 

She wasted no time, getting right down to business and rolling her hips and belly forward, working my needy cock closer and closer to release. 

Cait was just so _little…_ I was almost afraid I was hurting her, but judging by the way she gasped and moaned with each rock of her hips, I’d say she was at least half as desperate as I was. And man was I desperate. So desperate I started rocking my own hips, lifting her up off the couch and sinking my dick inside of her over and over and over again.

She bent forward with a ragged little “ohhh!”, bending all the way forward so that her corset was pushed up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close. Our motions had tugged my shirt up across my middle, and Cait’s pussy was grinding against the tuft of auburn hair under my navel. I brought my hands down and slapped her ass, forcing her against me harder and harder while we slammed our wanton hips together.

“Oooh, fuck!” she wailed.

Fuck was right. She had to slow down. I was right there. Seriously. If she didn’t slow down I was gonna lose it; I was about to unravel and release was building so fast that my chest ached. I found myself panting, and failing for a second time to hold back a deep, throaty groan. Oh no…I was gonna…

She sat upright and arched her back, slamming down against me with a high-pitched cry. “Ahhh! Fuck me!” 

God, she was cumming. Should I pull out? Keep going? She was really worked up, head tilted back, sweat glistening across her chest, hips gyrating and sucking my dick inside of her so good that I was still moaning. But…but I couldn’t just…I mean I couldn’t…

Oh. Oh! Oh fuck! 

It was too late. I grabbed her hips and came at the same time, stupidly, _stupidly_ filling her up with my cum. I can’t tell you how good that felt. The last time I came inside of a woman was with Nora, and well, you know how that turned out. It’d been roughly two years since I’d had the pleasure of getting off inside of somebody, and it felt _incredible._

Every single jerk of Cait’s hips elicited a hot stream from my cock. She kept coaxing more and more out until I was panting and sweating and begging her to stop. At long last, she collapsed onto my chest. As soon as my dick spilled out of her, I felt the torrent of cum ooze out of Cait and down my thighs. 

Oh shit. What had I just done?

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! If you'd like to see some smutty fiction involving Nate and any number of his companions or Fallout 4 characters, you know where to find me. No guarantee I'll do it, but I like a challenge and if I do do it, know that I don't charge and will always give you full credit for the idea.


End file.
